<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry On Further by MissMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673915">Carry On Further</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMalfoy/pseuds/MissMalfoy'>MissMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x20, 15x20 coda, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Coda, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Fluff, Headcanon, Heaven, Heaven ain't perfect without you, Kissing, M/M, Personal Space, Post-Finale, Season/Series 15, Those Feels, What happened after the episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMalfoy/pseuds/MissMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic about what happend after Dean met up with Sam on that bridge in heaven in 15x20.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he has Sam with him in heaven, everything is perfect. Well, almost.<br/>There is one thing he has left to do… find his angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry On Further</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, so… I watched the last episode a few days ago and I just had to write this.<br/>Overall I am okay with the ending, I guess, cause Sam and Dean are happy and they didn’t outright say that Dean didn’t love Cas back (did you see his cute smile when Bobby mentioned Cas? His reaction when Bobby mentioned his parents was just an emotionless stare compared.). So Destiel could still happen if they ever pick up the show again. And since no one stays dead forever that could happen (huge mess down on Earth, sorry, but you guys are the only ones that can help). Or, who knows, maybe people start dying in heaven and they have to solve that mystery?</p><p>I guess what I’m trying to say is that I don’t want the last two episodes to ruin the whole show for me. So I made peace with them. Well, except with one thing.<br/>WHERE THE FUCK WAS CAS???</p><p>So, to calm that enraged fangirl inside me, here is what they didn’t show on TV, but what definitely happened after the cameras stopped rolling.<br/>I refuse to call it a fix-it because there is no doubt in my mind that this happened after Dean met up with Sam. Just because they didn’t show it, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. So let’s just call this an add-on.</p><p>Thank you Supernatural for 15 awesome seasons ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looks like we made it, Sammy.”</p><p>“Yeah, looks like it,” Sam smiled. “But Dean, isn’t this supposed to be a memory?”</p><p>“That’s the first thing I asked Bobby as well,” Dean chuckled.</p><p>“Bobby?”</p><p>“Yeah. Looks like Jack made a hell of an improvement to heaven. Tore down walls, no more memories, just everyone happy and together. Mom and dad are living somewhere over there,” Dean explained and pointed towards his left.</p><p>Sam slung his arm around his brother’s shoulder and said with a smile, “Well what are we waiting for, let’s visit mom and dad.”</p><p> </p><p>They got in the Impala and drove off to where Bobby had explained their parents lived.</p><p>“So how’ve you been, Sammy?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Good, Dean. Really good. I have a son – named him Dean.” Dean beamed at his words. “And I got old. Like, the full package. Grey hair, glasses, aching bones. You should have seen me.”</p><p>“Bet you looked hilarious,” Dean laughed. “No for real Sammy, I’m glad you had a good life.” Dean smiled happily at his brother.</p><p>“So what about you then?” asked Sam.</p><p>“Oh I actually just got here just shortly before you.” Sam shot him a questioning look.</p><p>“Time flies different up here, I was told. What’s been a few decades for you was just like… one Kansas song for me.” He shrugged his shoulders and pulled up to their parents’ house. Sam got out of the car and looked back at Dean who hadn’t moved, still sitting in the Impala – engine running.</p><p>“You coming?” he asked Dean.</p><p>“Yeah ahm… I’ll catch up with you. There’s something I gotta do first,” Dean replied.</p><p>Sam looked at him knowingly and nodded in understanding. “Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean pulled back onto the road, not knowing where to go but knowing that he needed to start his search somewhere. Thoughts were running through his head about what Bobby had said earlier.</p><p>Alright so, Bobby said he helped Jack to change heaven, Dean thought. That means he’s gotta be here somewhere, right? He can’t be in the Empty anymore or how else should he have helped Jack. Right? He deserves to be happy just as much as we do. He can’t be in the Empty. He <em>must</em> be here somewhere.</p><p>Dean tried to convince himself that this couldn’t be how it ended for them.</p><p>Then a thought crossed his mind. When Bobby had asked him what he was going to do and he had thought of exploring this place to find and meet his family and friends, Baby had popped up out of nowhere. Maybe that would also work with him?</p><p> </p><p>Dean stopped Baby on the side of the road. Still in the middle of these amazing woodland mountains, he was surrounded by forest but with the sun shining directly onto the road and Dean’s car.</p><p>“Ok, well… here goes nothing,” said Dean before closing his eyes and thinking of the last piece that was missing in his heaven. He took a deep breath thought of his angel and then said, “Cas… I need you.”</p><p>He waited a few seconds before opening his eyes, afraid of what he would see. Or rather, what he might <em>not</em> see.</p><p>But when he finally open his eyes... there he was! Standing in front of the Impala, a tall figure that Dean would have recognised anywhere. Standing there like he had waited here since their last goodbye in the bunker.</p><p> </p><p>He was shaking with nerves but at the same time so unbelievably happy that he really got him back. That he was here, with him. Dean got out of the car and allowed himself a few moments to look over his angel. It was all there. The trench coat, the tie, the bed-hair. Castiel looked content and happy.</p><p>When their eyes met, Dean was greeted with the all too familiar “Hello Dean.”</p><p>“Cas,” Dean replied with a smile and rushed towards him, enclosing him in a tight embrace. Finally, he thought.</p><p>“It’s good to see you, Dean,” Cas stated with a smile in his voice. “Well, as good as it can be considering you’re dead, I suppose.”</p><p>Dean drew back a bit but still had his arms around Cas’ shoulders. “I’ve missed you man. So much,” he confessed. “So yeah, I’m totally fine with being here if I get to see you. Especially since I thought you were stuck in the Empty.”</p><p>They looked at each other. Dean was reminded of all the looks they had shared over the years. Castiel cleared his throat and let his arms fall from Dean’s body, just now comprehending their closeness and the eye-fucking he had Dean subjected to. Dean drew back as well but still left his right hand on Cas’ shoulder.</p><p>“Jack got me out of there and brought me here. He wanted my input on how to improve this place,” he smiled fatherly at the thought of Jack. “I hope you like it here, Dean.” He paused and looked down to the ground as though embarrassed by his next words. “I thought of you when I helped change it.” He looked back up at Dean with a hopeful glance.</p><p>“Yeah Cas,” Dean huffed, “I definitely like it.”</p><p>Dean knew that this, now, was the moment. He couldn’t wait any longer. He was nervous but, to be honest, what could he loose? He already knew that Cas loved him. And he couldn’t stand the unsure look in his angel’s eyes.</p><p>“And I’m glad Jack got you out of there. Cause there is no way I would have let you rot in that horrible place. I would have done everything to get you out of there. Everything. Because there is one thing I still have left to do. One regret. One thing I didn’t get to do when I was alive – when <em>we</em> were alive,” Dean explained.</p><p>“Dean?” Cas asked him confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Cas,” Dean confessed. “Have for a long time… like… a really long time. And I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”</p><p>Castiel just looked at him and tilted his head slightly in that all too familiar gesture. A multitude of feelings played across his face. Wonderment, disbelief, hopefulness. Cas opened his mouth to speak but Dean interrupted him before any words could leave the angel’s sinful lips.</p><p>“No, Cas. I need you to hear this… You had your monologue so let me have mine.” Dean paused and gave Castiel his best hopeful puppy-dog-eyes look. “Please.”</p><p>Castiel answered with a low chuckle and nodded. Ha! Dean knew that Cas couldn’t resist!</p><p> </p><p>“You were right, you know? When we first met… when you,” and Dean made his best Castiel impression here, “<em>gripped me tight and raised me from perdition</em>, I didn’t think I deserved to be saved. Sammy’s always been the better one of us. But then you came along and you showed me that I’m not broken. Man, you rebelled for me, Cas. You gave all your other angel friends the middle finger and became part of <em>our</em> family. And I don’t know where we would be without you… Where I would be without you.” Dean huffed and continued, “Well, I would be still in hell I guess. But the point I’m trying to make here is, you changed me as well, Cas. And for the better. You showed me what love is without even knowing that you did. But, just like you I always thought that this… that <em>you</em> were something I couldn’t have. So, like I always do, I put my more than brotherly feelings for you in a box and shoved it as far away as I could. Because there was no way that someone like you – a freaking angel, especially not this particular angel, not <em>you</em> – could love someone like me - fucked up and broken Dean Winchester.”</p><p>Dean huffed and gave Castiel an apologetic look. “Guess we were both idiots in that department, huh? So yeah, I locked those feelings up and never believed that this friendship between us could ever be more than just that. And I know that we’ve had our up and downs over the years.” A sorrowful look crossed Dean’s face while thinking of all the time they lost along the way. “But no matter how mad I was at you sometimes… I always loved you. And at least I had you at my side as a best friend.”</p><p>He looked at Castiel with a grateful smile, his right hand still locked onto the angel’s shoulder. Dean was thankful that he just let him talk it all off his chest because he didn’t know what he would do if Cas tried to interrupt him. He needed to explain himself. And Castiel understood that, waiting for Dean to continue. His face a canvas of emotions.</p><p>“But then you had to go and sacrifice yourself for me,” Dean scrunched up his face at the hurtful memory of Cas’ death. “Not to mention your monologue… telling me you’re ready to die for me, telling me that you love me… and then having to realise that you telling me that you love me is the <em>reason</em> you’re dying. That was a lot of stuff to just drop on me in a few minutes, man. I just… I couldn’t process it all. It just happened so fast and suddenly you were gone. As if you had never stepped a foot in that room with me.” Tears started collecting in Dean’s eyes and he wiped them away.</p><p>“It all happened so fast that I didn’t even get to say anything back to you!” he explained desperately. “And I’m so sorry about that, Cas. Because I should have said it back!”</p><p> </p><p>At that, a small smile appeared on Castiel’s face and his compassionate look that had filled his face while Dean was talking about his side of the story changed to a look of hope.</p><p>“But now you’re here… with me. No more enemies trying to off us, no more running in hamster wheels. And I finally get to tell you what I wanted to say all those long years. And I hope I get to say this much more often, so that I can make up for all the times that I should have said it to you.”</p><p>He took a step closer to Castiel cupped his cheek in his right hand while his left gripped the angel’s hip. He caught Castiel’s piercing blue eyes that were filled with tears. They told a story of amazement and wonder.</p><p>With a small smile playing across Dean’s lips he said, “I love you, Cas.”</p><p>His words were answered with a blissful and loving smile while Castiel’s eyes tried to communicate what these words meant to him.</p><p>“I love you too, Dean,” he breathed out and Dean recognised the way Cas was looking at him. It was the same way he had looked at him when he had told Dean the first time. He looked truly happy. Dean’s heart swelled at that thought and it felt like it was going to burst out of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Dean drew Castiel closer to him and lowered his head until their lips met in a short but sweet kiss. He caressed his angel’s lips and it felt better than he could ever had imagined. Cas’ hands took hold on his back, pushing them even closed together and Dean had to smile into their kiss. When he drew back to catch some air, he rested their foreheads together and revelled in the feeling of finally getting to hold Cas, getting to kiss him, getting to make him happy.</p><p>“<em>Now </em>I’m happy. Wouldn’t be heaven without you here with me, Cas,” Dean whispered while Cas just beamed at him contentedly.</p><p>“I feel the same way, Dean. It’s been great living here and not having to spend eternity asleep in the Empty, but I have missed you. And I know it was selfish of me but I have been looking forward to seeing you again, even though it meant that you died,” he confessed with an apologetic look.</p><p>Dean chuckled quietly. “No need to apologize cause I’ve never felt more alive than right now.” And with these words, he drew Cas back into another kiss. Pressing their lips together, Dean ran the tip of his tongue over Castiel’s plump lips who opened up eagerly to him. Their tongues met and Dean had to hold back a whimper. He deepened the kiss and enjoyed the feeling of finally experiencing what it was like to hold and kiss his angel. And judging by the way Cas was responding to his caresses, he enjoyed it just as much.</p><p>Dean tried to convey all the love he had for his angel and their kiss grew much more heated pretty quickly. When Dean felt fingers tightening in his hair, he moaned into Cas’ mouth. It was as if Castiel was trying to keep him from pulling away from him. But he would not have had to worry since there was nowhere else Dean would rather be right now.</p><p>Dean was overwhelmed by how good Castiel felt beneath his hands but it was not enough. He started tracing kisses along Cas’ jawline, revelling in the gasps that left Castiel’s mouth. He caressed at his throat and neck before he trailed more kisses up to Castiel’s ear, whispering sweet nothings.</p><p>“Dean,” Castiel panted. “I need you.”</p><p>“Yeah, can’t get enough of you either, my angel,” Dean replied softly, not aware of the endearment that had just slipped off his lips.</p><p>But Castiel hadn’t missed it and he clearly approved wholeheartedly if his heated gaze was anything to go by. He crashed their lips back together, devouring Dean as if he was his sole source of life.</p><p>Dean, having no objections, returned the kiss enthusiastically. He felt Castiel’s hands wander over his body, exploring every inch that he could reach.</p><p>After being depleted of nearly all his air, Dean broke their kiss and cradled Cas’ face in his hands. He felt Castiel’s eyes roam over his flushed face while they both inhaled some much needed air. Their breathing slowed and they shared an elated smile with each other.</p><p>“Now <em>that’s</em> what I call heaven,” Dean flirted.</p><p>Castiel chuckled. “Dean I… I don’t know what to say,” he murmured. “I’m just so happy right now. When you called me here, I really didn’t expect <em>this</em> to happen. I was still convinced that I couldn’t have this. And I would have been fine with just being your best friend and seeing you finally happy. That would have been enough for me. But this… Dean, this means everything to me. <em>You</em> are everything to me.”</p><p>“Like I said, this wouldn’t be my heaven without you here. So you better start believing that you are getting this… me… <em>us</em>… Cause I’m staying, Cas. And I’m keeping you. You’re not getting rid of me.” Dean smirked.</p><p> </p><p>They both started to realise that they had all the time in the world, or rather forever, to be happy together. Cas brushed his lips lightly across Dean’s and touched his cheek tenderly with his fingers. “Well good, because I don’t want to get rid of you,” he replied softly. “So…,” he continued, trying to hold back a smile, “I guess that means no more complaints from you about personal space then?”</p><p>Dean laughed and threw his head back. “Nah, no more complaints about personal space. In fact, I quite like you invading my personal space,” he teased.</p><p>When their eyes met again, Castiel eyed him with a heated and determined look. Chills ran over this body.</p><p>“You know Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who look at me like that… I got laid,” Dean grinned.</p><p>Cas smirked back at him. “Well, this time I intend to live up to your expectations.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this. It definitely gave me some much needed peace of mind.<br/>My first language isn't English so if you find any mistakes, please let me know.<br/>Also, comments and kudos are very welcome since this is my first fanfiction.<br/>Love you guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>